Everyday With You
by arockerpop
Summary: This is how Diego spend everyday of his life with Shira.One-shot dedicate to DonTheHero!


**Everyday With You**

**I accept if you are mad with me, I deserve it.**

**My mom and my aunts had to go to Texas for some familiar's problems, I had to stay with my grandmother now that my dad work and he can't carry of me. So, grandmother, no Internet, yep 4 weeks of pain without my precious Internet;fortunately my cousins had the same situation like me,5 cousins (including me) torturing ourselves. Finally, my mother came yesterday at night a little late. I'm sorry I know I had,at least,tell you;sorry. Especially DonTheHero and TimberPaw I can't publish your one-shots,sorry.**

**I hope you like it**

**Pd: I don't own of Ice Age...they belong to Blue Sky Studios**

* * *

_Everyday With You_

Diego's POV

A week ago I'd told Shira my feelings for her;I never thought this would happen...a beautiful girl like her had feelings for someone like me. I'm the luckiest saber in the world! Now,she's my girlfriend...our relationship is a secret since she'd suppose to marry our future leader pack Soto...I would do everything to protect Shira now that Soto just want her to carry his cubs and then kill he'll so cruel to hurt her like that?;my thoughts were interrupted by my sister.

"hey lover boy,how was yesterday with Shira?",Madge ask with a sarcasm voice.

"oh c'mon Maddie,don't make laugh to your brother's relationship",mom said smiling at me.

"oh please mom,is a very surprise seeing Diego fall in love with someone".

Yep,Madge and mom only know my secret relationship...I haven't told my dad because if I told him he probably will kill me.

I sigh."um I think I'm going to see Shira"

"ok,don't be late,oh Diego you forget sometime",my mom said while Madge was just smiling.

"what?",I ask curious.

"you forget mom's kiss!",Madge's smile turned to a evilly smile.

"oh mom!",I groan.

"don't be silly and let you mom kiss your cheek!",I groan one more time before walk to mom;then she lick my cheek.

"ok,ok happy now?",I ask annoyed Madge and mom just laugh.

"yes",the two said in unison

"great,see you later"

* * *

00000

After a few minutes I found Shira sit in the cliff where we first kiss.

"you know you look beautiful,right?",I say smiling

I heard her beautiful laugh."hey,Diego",she lick my cheek,I always turn red when I feel her soft tongue in my cheek.

"h-how are you?"

Shira giggle"you just doesn't saw me for a few hours"

"for me is a eternity",I was lost in her beautiful sapphire.

Shira smile and then she kiss me,when we released I smile her goofily,"your lips are soft",she blushed,oh my God she just look cute!

"same with yours",she nuzzle me,"I love you"

"I love you too,Shir"

* * *

00000

3 years later

Shira hug me and comfort me while I was crying in her neck

"I can't believe they died!",I cry miserable. A pack of humans come and attack us...they took away my parents and the middle of the pack including Soto's dad.

"I'm so sorry,Diego",Shira whispered in my ear.

"what I would do if the humans take you too?",I released of her neck and look her in the eyes.

Shira shook her head,"don't think in that...I'm here with you,same with your parents...they'll always be here",Shira put her paw in my chest,"in your heart"

I nuzzle her head with hers,"thanks,Shira"

* * *

00000

4 years later **(1 week before TLOTL)**

I was sit waiting for something maybe for someone.I heard a noise in the bushes before I could turn I was pinned by someone.

"gotcha,softie!",I smile...Shira.

"I can't believe I was pinned by my own girlfriend",I pretended to be sad.

"aaw,don't be sad...you'll have your opportunity to pinned me down",she said before leaning forward me and kiss me passionately.

I push Shira's shoulders back,now I was on top of Shira. I start to kiss Shira's neck as she let out a purr and a moan then I start to purr too.

00000

1 hour later

I woke up as I saw the sun hiding behind the mountain. Then I feel how something move right next to me...Shira,her head resting on my chest as have my forearms around her. An hour ago was a special moment for us **(ifyouknowwhatImean)**. I learn forward her and kiss her forehead as she move a little again. I smile.

I want to ask her to marry me,escape together and maybe have our own family.

Because everyday with you I realize how much I'm in love with you.

* * *

**Aaand done!**

**Dedicate to DonTheHero,hope you like it! :)**

**Again,sorry for the late.**

**Read and review**


End file.
